therealmonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Strategies
Basic Character Creation First the basics Each player is given 48 ability (strength, dexterity, intelligence, and endurance) points to assign to each of their characters (either a giant, elf, or human). Giants are best for strength and endurance while elves are best for intelligence and speed. Humans do not exceed anything but are a solid mixture of the two other character races. Each character race can also have one of four professions: wizard, fighter, thief, or adventurer. Obviously, a good wizard needs a high intel, a warrior needs lots of strength, and a thief needs lots of speed. An adventurer, like a human, does not really excel in any one ability but possesses a good solid mixture of them. Two of the most popular choices for a character are the all-strength giant warrior and the all-intel elf wiz because the all strength giant is one of the easiest characters to start with and because the all-intel elf wizards are the best at chanting magic on armor and weapons. However, these characters usually are largely dependant on being grouped with other players for most of the time until they reach around at least level 200. There are exceptions of course, but it is best to have balance between fighting with weapons and magic. Having all intel or strength definitely has its advantages but it also seriously limits the upside potential of the character. Below are some possibilities to consider when creating your character: All Strength Elf Thief: *Strength=14 *Dexterity=17 *Intelligence=11 *Endurance=6 One of the fastest hitters that you can make. This character or toon (what players call them) is great for PVP (player-versus-player) fighting because it will usually strike first, can do substantial damage with a weapon, and is average in magical ability. An elf thief also is very accurate when using a weapon, because of its high dexterity. Human Wizard with Average Strength *Strength=11 *Dexterity=11 *Intelligence=17 *Endurance=9 This wizard does average damage with a weapon and still can do awesome damage with magic. This toon is great for hunting monsters solo because he can hit or do magic whenever the situation calls for it. In addition, this toon is a great toon in PVP against giants because the human wiz is faster than giants and can hit if their magic is neutralized by magical rings. However, the human wiz will have a tough time against elves in combat because of their superior speed and magic. Giant Wizard *Strength=14 *Dexterity=7 *Intelligence=14 *Endurance=13 One of the best combinations of hitting and magic in the game since anything above 13 in strength and intel is good. Furthermore, the 13 in endurance allows for this type of wizard to get more down and dirty with weapons than other kinds of wizards. However, the one drawback of this toon is very low dexterity. Like an all-strength giant warrior, this toon is extremely slow and will miss significantly with weapons. Thus, this toon is primarily for leveling by yourself or in a group, but not in PVP combat. Leveling Newbies Quickly If your toon can hit well with a weapon and is around level 10, get an orb of holding and go to the Forest of Death (FOD). Once in FOD, jump any red wolf (Blood Fenris) you see. When its your time to attack, use the orb of holding on the Fenris to hold it in place and then use a sword to kill it. You should be to kill the Fenris with it being able to attack you even once! However, if you use a mace or maul the Fenris will attack back, which defeats the whole purpose of using the holding spell here. Once you kill one and reap great experience, repeat until you get into the level range of 30 to 50. The exact level to leave FOD depends on your character's endurance because you will have to fight them until at least level 75. Once you are at least an expert in the mace and hit level 75, buy a magic mace (delivers 3 times normal damage against evil opponents) and head toward the Ascetos Deep Desert (ADD). Once in ADD, use an orb of holding or the holding spell directly and only attack Hell Snakes and Baby Dragons. Since both those snakes are evil, you should be able to beat a lone snake fairly easy. Since its one of the toughest areas in the game, fighting in ADD can boost your character's level faster and longer than just about any place else in the game. Running Across the Map A small bug in the game allows a player to "run" across a map by first rightclicking the bottom of the screen (where you normally see the unavailable or down symbol) and then clicking in the direction that you want to go. Instead of having your avatar walk all the way across the screen, it simply walks a short distance and then dissapears to the direction that you requested. This trick only works for East/West movement.